


Fuck Van

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rape, Sensory Deprivation, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor innocent Shou shouldn't have been walking down that street on that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Van

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: for [](http://sakuya-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sakuya-baby.livejournal.com/)**sakuya_baby**. He wanted Shou in a fic based around the genre of porn where someone grabs someone off the street, ties them up, blindfolds them, fucks the hell out of them, and then drops them off somewhere randomly afterward. (Bang Bus was one if I recall?)  
>  Comments: I know those shows were usually staged, but I set the fic up so that it wasn't. If I recall one show was actually shut down when someone finally came out about it and sued them because they really were yanking people off the streets like this. The content in this fic is uncomfortable and even made me blanche a few times. Don't read if you're triggered by rape scenes as the entire fic is one. I do not condone rape in any form, so don't get any ideas in your head about that.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "激しさと、この胸の中で絡み付いた灼熱の闇" by Dir en grey (whole single)

The day was cold, dreary; one of those days you don't even want to drag yourself out of bed in the morning because it feels sluggish from the very start. Shou had somehow managed to get himself up, even though seven in the morning felt like the worst hour he'd ever risen at before. Now he was on his way to work, dragging his feet over the pavement as he sloshed through the leftover puddles. He kept his head bowed, his eyes on the ground and his shoulders slumped. Mornings... sucked.

He scowled as he turned the next corner, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Some days he just wanted to curl up and die and today was one of those days. Tires squealed behind him and the sound of a door slamming caused his steps to falter just the smallest amount. But... it wasn't his problem, so he didn't look back.

A moment later his hands were yanked behind his back, pulled free of his jeans pockets and rope wrapped around his wrists. A burlap sack was yanked over his head and he screamed, squirming to try and get free. Three sets of hands grabbed at him and then he was airborne for a moment before hitting the cold metal of the inside of a vehicle. The automobile shifted as people climbed in and then the door slammed shut. Various hands grappled with him, pulling at his arms and legs, tying him up even more.

Shou panicked, screaming loudly and wriggling around as best he could, trying to escape whatever was about to happen to him. The sack was lifted for a moment and suddenly tape covered his mouth. He caught a brief glimpse of blonde hair and a lean body before the sack came back down over his head. He quieted, his brain telling him it was pointless to scream when no one could hear him anymore.

The vehicle jerked into motion, tires squealing again. Shou squeezed his eyes shut, stilling in hopes that if he stopped fighting, he'd be okay. His thoughts proved wrong in less than a minute. One set of hands held his upper body down while another set quickly and efficiently undid his belt and then his jeans, dragging them down his thighs. He shivered, starting to protest behind the tape, the muffled sound of his panic coming through, but nothing more.

His boxers met the same fate as his pants, ending up around his ankles. Shou screamed again, his lips starting to sting from the pull of the tape. Tears filled his eyes. Why him? Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this? Where had he gone wrong in life?

His body was lifted and turned, then plunked to the floor again. His knees scraped the metal of the floor, the grit hurting the sensitive flesh. The sound of a zipper met his ears and then the sound of someone ripping open something foil. Moments later hands gripped his hips harshly, yanking him back against a solid body. A hard cock pressed against his asshole for just a second before a jolt of the vehicle forced the other man into his body. A scream ripped free from him as it felt like his entire being was tearing open. He was on fire, absolutely and entirely engulfed in agony.

The man behind him fucked him hard and fast, not bothering with waiting or with going slow and ramping up. Instead, the harsh slap of skin against skin echoed in the vehicle. The sound of another zipper being pulled down caught his attention through his own sobbing. Not another one... no... no more. This one behind him was more than enough.

A moment later a rough moan filled the air. "Fuck, Shin... fuck him harder." The movements behind him became harsher, balls slapping hard against his own as the man seated himself entirely in Shou's ass. "Ah yeah, like that." There was another moan and the distinct sound of someone's bracelet jingling on their wrist as they jacked off over Shou's predicament.

Shou's hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he trembled harshly. The pain was dulling out, leaving only an aching throb behind, but that didn't matter. It was his mind that was in agony now, the lack of pain providing way for thoughts instead. He shuddered and wretched as nausea hit him full force. No... he didn't want this, not right now. He just wanted out, wanted away from this humiliation.

The man behind him sped up, his thrusts becoming erratic. Shou squeezed his eyes shut, praying for this all to end quickly. He got his wish a few moments later when the pushes into his body stilled completely and he could feel the throb of the other man's cock as he orgasmed. Shou whined quietly, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep himself breathing through his nose.

The other man who'd been speaking before, spoke up again. "Ah, Shin... fuck!" A choked moan ripped out from that man's throat and instinctively Shou knew the guy had reached his peak as well. The man behind him pulled out and shoved him against the floor. Shou could hear the sounds of the other people moving around, cleaning up and putting their clothing back on.

A few moments passed and then the vehicle jerked to a stop. Within seconds three sets of hands were on him, pulling the ropes free and standing him up at the back of the automobile. Someone grabbed the hood and yanked it off just before a foot shoved him out of the back of the van. Shou hit the pavement hard, his free hands wrenching out in front of him to catch his fall. He rolled and then scrambled, fingers trying to get his pants back up from around his knees. His head turned just in time to receive a t-shirt to the face and hear the laughter of the people in the van. Within seconds, the dark blue automobile tore off down the street, the three people in the back flipping him off and laughing as they hung out the back.

Shou lifted himself up off the pavement, ripping off the tape from his mouth and then limping toward the sidewalk, his hands clutching at his own clothing and the stupid t-shirt they'd thrown at him. He peered down at the logo on the front through teary eyes. 'Fuck Van' it proclaimed in bright yellow letters. His eyes blazed, anger overtaking his body in place of the fear. They'd pay... that stupid fucking show would pay!

**The End**  



End file.
